


A New Camper

by Peppyquack



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mostly about a charecter I made up, Solangelo Week, Solangelo in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppyquack/pseuds/Peppyquack
Summary: A new perculiar demigod arrives at camp all the way from England...





	1. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...

Charlie's PoV

My life is messed up. I mean seriously, I think I'm crazy, and the problem is, other people think that two. My day started normally enough, I got up, got ready then caught the bus into school, but as soon as I got onto the bus I regretted it immediately.

I went up to my friends Sasha, Valentine (Val), and Lucy and sat myself down next to them, "hi charl" Sasha said slightly louder than usual as she was listening to music on her phone, Probably Harry Potter film music, cause she was obsessed, "hi guys" I replied slightly tiredly as I had suffered from terrible dreams the last night. After a while I settled down and got my book, Rangers Apprentice, out and stated to read. We where minding our own business until I looked up from my book to see a lady with snakes for hair, "AHH!!!" I yelped suddenly, jolting my friends awake and causing me to drop my book, "schist!!" I muttered under my breath, "what's wrong charl?" Val asked worriedly, I looked back round at the woman, but she was gone, "nothing" I replied quickly, wondering wether anybody else had seen the snake woman. 

I looked around and nobody seemed to have noticed her, because they where all looking at me like I was crazy. Except three people sitting at the back of the bus who where about my age, who, instead of looking at me like I was crazy where looking at me like I was a specimen in a science lab, to be experimented on, or like they where talent spotters and I was a musician who they wanted to recruit. I briefly wondered about them, but decided to go back to my book, I could wonder about them later, and besides, it was a good book.

Lou's PoV

After the I manipulated the mist into showing only demigods the gorgon and the girl in the front yelped I knew we where on the right track. We where in England recruiting new demigods from across the word and because Chiron decided that we didn't have enough satyrs to go abroad, he decided to make us demigods do the work for him, yay! To be fair though, we didn't mind, we got paired into groups of 3 for every mission and for this on I was with Katie and Will, so I didn't mind much. "That's her!!" Katie whispered to us excitedly, "yea", Will replied sarcastically, "now we just have to befriend her". 

"Wow will!! You're spending so much time with Nico that his sarcasm is starting to rub off on you!!" I said will false cheeriness, making him blush at the mention of his crush.

__________________________________________________________________________________

When we got to school we all rushed off the bus and into school and we followed Charlie to her form room. I used the mist again so the teacher believed that she knew us and introduced us to the class, "class, this is Will, Lou and Kaitie, they're exchange students from America, treat them nicely." And with that she sent us to first lesson, double maths...

"Blahblahblahblahblahblahablhablahblahblahblahblahbblahblahblahblahblahblahb" the man drones on, and on, and on, and it went on like this for a whole hour, and before I knew it I had wasted a whole hour of my life on this stupid lesson when I could've been doing something much more productive like practicing manipulating the mist or making friends with Charlie. Finally he released us for break and we all dashed out of the room as fast as we could.

"Hi," I was mentally slapping myself, hi!? HI?!!? Why did I say that, it's like the most awkward conversation starter ever!! "Hi" Charlie turned around, "oh, you're the new American exchange students aren't you?!"  
"Yea," Will replied, "could you show us around your school?"  
"Uh, well I guess I have no choice now do I? Fine" she said, as we all breathed a sigh of relief, "come on."

_____________________________________________________________________

The tour wasn't to bad, Charlie took us around the classrooms and the library and of course to the most important room, the canteen, where we all got a cup of hot chocolate using our swipe cards which you used to get through most doors and to by food with. But the one thing that was bad about it was that Charlie didn't seem to be the least bit interested in being friends with us, as she obviously had some others who accompanied us around for most of the way.  
We had almost finished the tour when she stopped and started to run in the opposite direction, "guys can you finish the tour please" she shouted over her shoulder to her friends, "I left something in the gym," So we watched her run the other way, and although we knew we should be following her, Charlie's friends, who we had learned to be Lucy, Sasha and Val dragged us away to finish the tour, "come on, she's always forgetting things."

 

_________________________________________________

 

Will's PoV

After the tour, the bell rang and we all ran to get to our next class, English. But when we got there Charlie wasn't anywhere to be seen, but the teacher didn't notice because she forgot to take the register. About half way through the lesson I started to get agitated. My fingers started tapping out the song 'you are my sunshine' which made me think of Nico, cute, awesome, annoyingly brave Nico, we were best friends, but I kind of wanted our relationship to be something more, although I new it was stupid, I mean, Nico almost definitely didn't and never would like me in the same way I liked him and it didn't help that we where the whole camps OTP and they kept trying to get us together, and failing miserably, scaring Nico away and making him hate me... "Will," someone whispered, cutting off my daydream. "you're getting that dreamy look on your face from when you think of Nico" Lou whispered in his ear, "I do not!" I whispered back indignantly, "you so do" Katie added,  
"Don't,"  
"Do!"  
"Don't,"  
"D..."  
Just as the girls where about to answer a sharp "quiet" cut across them as the teacher walked across to them, "and who might you be? Disturbing my class?"  
"Um.. We're the American exchange students miss" Kaitie said putting on her goody-goody face, "oh yes" she replied curtly, "well I don't know what the rules are in your American school, but here in England we do not tolerate talking in class." she finished putting emphasis on the not. 

____________________________________________

At the end of the lesson we all dashed out again, but this time not because the lesson was boring, we had to find Charlie. We searched everywhere before Katie suggested we try the sports hall. So we trudged over to the sports hall and as we neared the door we heard, sobbing?? We dashed in, weapons ready only to find Charlie leaning over a pile of, was that sand? Wait no, it was monster dust!!"How, what, when?!!?" I stuttered. She turned her tear stained face towards us, "what am I?" She asked us, "I'm a monster" She finished answering her own question. All three of us where uncomfortable while she cried so Katie decided to break that silence, she walked up to her and put her arms around her, "you are not a monster" she said sternly, "you're just different."  
"Weird, you mean" Charlie said,  
"No, we're just like you," she practically whispered the next few words, "Demigods. You know the Greek myths you learn about when you where younger? Well there all true, I know it's a lot to take in but we are all children of Greek gods.  
"Who are you children of them?" Charlie asked, regaining some of her composure, "well I'm a son of Apollo, God of the sun. Lou here is a daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic and Katie is a daughter of Demeter, goddess of the harvest." I chimed in. "Monsters, like the one it looks like you just killed hunt us down and try to kill us to get back at the gods, however there is a place where we can be safe, and train to fight the monsters, it's called Camp-Half-Blood, and you'd be welcome to stay."  
"Yeah sure," Charlie immediately said, "I don't have anything here."  
"The only this is... It's in America." Lou said.  
"I don't mind, I don't have anything here. Let's go!!" She said as she wiped away her tears and her usual sarcastic self returned. "What are we waiting for!?"


	2. Imposter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie meets new people, and capture the flag

Charlie's PoV

We drove for about an hour from the airport before we reached Camp, enough time for Will, Lou and Katie to brief me on the major parts of Greek mythology and also to win my trust as friends. But when we reached camp no one was around. Will must've sensed my worry, "it's ok, they're just in the dinning pavilion." So we trudged down the hill and towards the food.

______________________________________________________________________________________

I heard the noise before I saw it, laughter and talking, but as soon as we walked in, people stopped talking, they looked at me as if they'd seen me before, which i was sure they hadn't, until another girl stood up, she looked exactly like Me, except totally different. I have wavy brown hair that goes down to my waist and is dyed light blue at the ends however this girl had short shaggy boyish hair which was hot pink, and My skin is pale whereas this girls skin was dark. But you couldn't deny, both of us had exactly the same face and hight. "Who are you?" I asked somewhat frostily, "I'm Charlotte" she replied in the same tone, gods, even our voices where similar. Everyone was staring at us until Chiron clapped his hands to get our attention, "ok everyone get ready for capture the flag, today we have chosen the teams to make it as fair as possible, the Hermes cabin will be split up into two groups because their cabin is so big, the main cabins have been sorted already to make the teams as fair as possible. The teams are as follows: one the red team there will be half of Hermes, Demeter, Zeus, Athena, Hephaestus, Hecate and Nike cabins and on the blue team we will have the rest of Hermes, Dionysus, Poseidon, Ares, Apollo and Hades cabins and the rest of you can choose your teams. There was an audible groan from the campers who had been put into teams. They obviously preferred to pick their own teams. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

When the campers had stopped arguing we all dashed off to get ready for capture the flag. I followed Travis and Connor back to the cabin which I had been temporarily placed in until I was claimed. I was just putting my things down when Travis clapped his hands to get our attention, "OK guys, me and Connor are going to be captains of the teams and will pick them, When you're picked go and stand near your team captain. I'll start, Bobby, you're on my team." And so in went on like this for a while until all the claimed children on Hermes had been chosen, then Travis and Conner started to take more time in picking until only me and Charlotte where left. "I chose Charlotte" Connor stated, "OK Charlie I guess you with us." Travis said, "come on, I'll help you pick a weapon."  
Me and Travis walked along awkwardly until we got to the weapon shed, "wait here" Travis said sternly. He went in and after a few seconds he returned holding several weapons. We walked to the sword arena and Travis made me try all sorts of weapons, from bows to hammers, but the only one that I had any skill with at all was a sword, "I think you should use a sword." Travis said, reading my mind, "now we just have to find you one that's the right size." He said "Ok" I said meekly.  
After I had found a sword (even if it didn't feel perfect) we both went to meet up with the rest of the red team. "Hi guys" Annabeth greeted is as we walked in. "I want the Hecate and Demeter cabin to defend while Hephaestus campers create a diversion by the right wing while Jason sneaks up the middle along with any Aphrodite campers who are playing (as they had decided to be on our team)and the Hermes campers will go up the right. Everyone else has a really important job, I want you to draw the blue team away from the flag, leave an opening for the Other cabins to go in." She finished, "and remember to be as quiet as possible whatever job you're doing" she reminded us.  
Then the conch horn blew and we where off. I followed Travis and another Hermes camper who I didn't know the name of, until suddenly some other campers came out of the trees, "oh no! It's the Ares campers!" Travis said, "Chloe, can you hold them off?" He said to the other camper, "of course," she said, "I'll give you as much time as I can, but be quick!" She said as they all came rushing towards us, me and Travis dashed away from them and carried on. Soon an Ares camper caught up with us, "you go," Travis said, "I'll buy you some more time,"  
"More like steal some more time but whatever," I heard myself say before I realised what I was doing, "just go!" He said, his voice breaking as the Ares camper charged at him. I ran as fast as I could towards Zeus' fist where the flag was, but as I scrambled up it I felt a searing pain in my back, I dropped to the ground and rolled as I hit, breaking my fall, I looked up and I saw Charlotte, "great," I mumbled under my breath as she advanced towards me. Our swords met and I realised that even though she had only been at camp a day longer than me, I was seriously outmatched, she kept fighting until she had backed me into Zeus' fist then her base went back to knock me out, but some how I managed to block her stroke with my sword, for a second our blades interlocked and her elbow touched mine, and suddenly I had a surge of hatred towards this imposter, I had no idea how but suddenly I was infused with newfound strength.

Travis' PoV

We all arrived just in time to see the showdown between Charlie and Charlotte, the two new campers, Charlotte was thrashing Charlie and she was backing her into Zeus' fist, I was about to charge in to help the poor girl when suddenly something amazing happened when their elbows brushed, a wave of darkness came of Charlie, causing everyone to stumble back, including Charlotte, and suddenly Charlotte was the one retreating. They both fought like demons, their blades flashing back and forth, for some reason, no one wanted to interrupt. Then, suddenly two amazing things happened, one, a glowing disk appeared above both of their heads, for Charlotte it contained a candle and for Charlie it contained an upside down torch, then, the most amazing thing was that the mist shimmered behind them and they both sprouted wings, now I'm not talking tiny little Valentine Cupid wings, or plasticky toy wing either, these where full blown, massive feathered wings, but, of course like the rest of their bodies, their wings where totally different colours, Charlottes where a blinding white whereas Charlie's where dark soot black. Suddenly Chiron appeared "Hail Charlotte, daughter of Eros and Charlie, daughter of Thanatos." He said grimly.  
They both carried on fighting until suddenly Charlie threw her sword at Charlotte and while she was busy deflecting the sword, Charlie punched her in the nose, then took of and grabbed the flag and flew it over the creek before landing. Our team erupted into cheers and lifted her up on our shoulders and carried her back to the dining hall to celebrate.


	3. Cabins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New cabins!!

Charlie's PoV

After Mr D came out to tell us all to go to bed we all wandered back to our cabins, although me and Charlotte where still sleeping in the Hermes while our cabins where constructed overnight so we went back to the cabin. All the way back to the Hermes cabin Charlotte was glaring daggers at me so I decided to go and make peace, "hi," I said awkwardly, "hi" se said frostily, not looking at me, "um, no hard feelings from capture the flag, right?"  
"Sure" she said curtly, not breaking stride, "um, so are we cool?" I asked her, "Ok" she said nonchalantly, quickening her pace as if to get away from me. I watched her walk off towards the Hermes cabin and by the time I got there she was already asleep. So I followed her lead and laid down, with my new wings behind me but I just couldn't get comfortable, so in the end I just curled my wings around me like a cocoon and lay there until I slowly drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke the next morning I immediately jumped out of bed, anxious to see my new cabin. I got ready as quick as possible and dashed out to see two new cabins opposite each other on either side of the U of cabins. Charlottes had white quartz walls with a light red pointed roof like a castle, but I wasn't really looking at that, I was looking at mine, it had soot black walls, decorated with swirling patterns of grey, like smoke, alongside a dark, dark indigo roof which slanted purposely to the right. I walked inside through the arched dark oak door into the cabin, and it was almost as impressive inside as it was out, it had a double bed in the centre of the room with black sheets and was made from dark oak (starting to see a pattern?) and it was lit by a mini chandler lit by some sort of green fire in the centre of the room

I flopped down on my bed happily, finally I won't have to sleep in a squashed corner in a sleeping bag!!  
I went to get my stuff from the Hermes cabin and when I came back, there was someone waiting outside of the door.

"um, hi?" I asked, surprised that someone had decided to come an talk to me so soon, 

"hi," they said, "you're the other child of death right?"

"um, yes? I guess so," I said confused,

"oh, Nico do Angelo, child of Hades" he said stretching out his hand

"hi Nico" I replied, giving him an encouraging smile "nice to meet you, I'm Charlie." I said, shaking his hand happily, causing the corners of his mouth to tilt up slightly.

"well, I just came here to introduce myself to a new camper, but, I guess, if you find you can raise the dead or anything like that or if you need any advice about being a child of death, I guess I'd be happy to help you."

"thanks," I said I told him feeling a sense of joyousness at the prospect of not having to figure out my powers by myself.

 

Suddenly we where interrupted by a loud "NICO!" As Will jogged up to us, "I've been looking for you everywhere!" He said exasperatedly, "nice to see you're making friends though," he said, smiling at me, "but can you please go to the infirmary for your  check up now?" 

"Fine Solace." Nico sighed, "by Charlie," he called puberty his shoulder turning to follow Will as he walked away.

 

I flopped down on my bed, glad for the peace until suddenly I heard someone knocking on my door.

When I opened it I was surprised to see Percy and Jason at my door, "what are you guys doing here?" I asked somewhat in awe of them after hearing about all their adventures (curtesy of Lou) "we've come to ask for your support" Percy said sternly, in a very un Percy like fashion, "yeah, we noticed you getting along with Nico and Will and where wondering weather you ship Solangelo or not."  
"What's that?" I asked confused,  
"Oh my gods!! You don't know what Solangelo is?!??!!" Percy asked incredulously,

"sorry," I said,  
"Jason, you tell her," he said,  
"Well," Jason started, "Solangelo is a ship, with Will Solace and Nico di Angelo." Jason explained,  
"Oh!!" I exclaimed surprised, "I didn't know Will was gay," I said, surprised,   
"well, are you in?" Percy asked, his usual cheeky grin replaced on his face. "Yeah, sure," I said, "Ok, you up for truth or dare?" Jason asked.

Percy's PoV

When we all got back to my cabin we all sat down on the bunks, me and the rest of the 7, along with Calypso, Travis, Connor, Katie, Lou, Cecil, Rachel, Thalia (who was taking time of from the hunters, Reyna (Who was taking time off from running Camp Jupiter),Grover, Juniper and Charlie anxiously awaiting the final two players for our game of truth or dare, Will and Nico, "everybody knows what to do right?" Percy asked nervously for the umpteenth time, "yes Percy" everyone chorused, "Ok, operation sun Angel, is a go, go" Jason said happily. At that moment Will and Nico walked in together, Will grinning like a madman and dragging Nico, who was rolling his eyes and dragging his feet, "oh, hi guys, have we missed anything?" Will asked happily, "no, not at all" Leo said, with a grin. "OK, you go first Thalia" Katie said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on what you thought was good and bad about this work, constructive criticism is much appreciated. Also, please say anything you want me to add to this work, like what I could do, as I need suggesgions. Thanks for reading!!
> 
> -Peppyquack


	4. Truth and Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: guys, sorry for no Solangelo yet, but I promise for the next chapter, but for now, have some Theyna, but if you realy hate this ship, just read the first bit with Jason's dare, cause it's funny and then skip the rest, as it's not necessary to read it, and I probably won't put anymore Theyna in this story at all

"OK, you go first Thalia" Katie said.

Jason's PoV 

Oh, I was so gonna get it, Thalia was so gonna pick me, "Jason!! Truth... Or dare?" Thalia asked dramatically at me, "fine Thals, dare." As I said this I realised what a mistake that was as her eyes shone with malice, "oh you are soooo gonna get it!!" Percy said, unhelpfully, "shut up kelp head" Thalia said, "Jason, I want the Stoll's to go and get you a superman suit and then you have to fly around in it shouting, 'I AM SUPER MAN, I SHALL SAVE YOU!!' And then dive bombing the lake," she said triumphantly, smiling maliciously at me. "Uhhhh," I groaned. "Fine," I said, begrudgingly getting up, "Connor, Travis, you coming?" 

When Travis and Connor got the suit, I got changed and walked out to see my friends rolling on the floor laughing, "what did I miss?" I asked worriedly, "your face!" Piper managed to giggle out, "traitor," I muttered under my breath good naturedly, before walking out. I willed the winds to pick me up and I flew around camp. My cheeks where burning with embarrassment, Very soon there was a big crowd staring at me so I flew over to the lake, before deciding I had a big enough crowd, and shouting, "I AM SUPER MAN, I WILL SAVE YOU," then dive-bombed the canoe lake. I submerged into the lake and was immediately met with ten naiads trying to flirt with me, I rolled my eyes an shot out of the water and flew back to cabin 3, where the others where rolling on the floor laughing and replaying my dare over and over again on the Stoll's video camera, "hahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Thalia laughed, "anyway," Rachel composed herself, "Jason, your turn" she said, "ok, Perc, Truth, or....,"  
"DARE," Percy shouted, "I ain't chicken,"  
"Ok Percy, your dare is to prank call McDonalds using Annabeth's phone."  
"Easy," Percy said, grabbing his girlfriends phone and typing in McDonalds' number, how did he even get that anyway? "Helloooo," Percy said crazily, "yes, can I have an elephant kebab please," Percy told the unlucky McDonald's employee, "WHAT!! You don't have elephant kebabs?!?!" Percy asked, "oh well, I'll just go to Burger King," Percy told him, we heard muffled voices from the phone before Percy yelled, "FINE," and hung up. "Truth or dare Nico?" Percy asked, said nothing had ever happened, "um, truth," Nico muttered, not meeting anyone's eyes, "OK," Percy said over enthusiastically, "Why am I not your type?"  
"Uhhh!!!" Nico groaned, "Percy, I've already told you, I just don't like you like that anymore! Why do you keep asking me this, don't you have a girlfriend?"  
"Well who do you like?" Piper asked innocently. "That wasn't the question," Nico said shortly, "anyway," Nico said, changing the subject, "Renya, truth or dare?" Nico asked, "dare, I'm a Roman, what do you expect?!"  
"Ok, kiss the most attractive person in this room," Nico said slyly, putting emphasis on the word person. Renya got up and stood in the centre of the Poseidon cabin, and glared daggers at Nico, while all the other boys, including me, fidgeted, hoping that she wouldn't chose them, apart from Nico, who was grinning maliciously from ear to ear. Renya turned away from Nico and suddenly leant in towards Thalia and kissed her passionately, and to everyone's surprise, Thalia kissed back, just as passionately, "um," Jason cleared his throat, "uh, Thalia, I thought you where banned from, like, dating and stuff?" Jason asked hesitantly, "no!" Thalia said hurriedly, "we only swear off boys," she said mischievously, "and I've already talked to lady Artemis about my sexuality, and she supports it." Thalia finished, "so Reyna, will you go out with me?"  
"yeah, sounds cool," Reyna replied, before someone (presumably Leo) shouted "ON WITH THE GAME," with a game show host voice. Reyna sat down next to Thalia and looked directly at Leo, "truth or dare?" She asked him with a deadly calm voice, "um, t-truth," Leo stuttered, can't blame him, with the look the Roman pretor was giving him, "Ok, what is your most embarrassing secret?" She said maliciously, "oh, um, well, before I met Caly, I may've had a slight crush on Piper, but I don't anymore!!" He added quickly as Calypso, Piper, Jason and, for some reason, Percy, glared at him, but I guess he and Calypso go way back and he still felt a bit protective of her. "Nico!! Truth or dare!!" Leo said trying to divert everyone's attention, "why me?!" Nico muttered under his breath, but Leo decided to ignore him. "dare," Nico said...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger!!! ;)  
> Solangelo in the next chapter!!


	5. Truth and Dare part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Solangelo is here everybody, I reapeat, the Solangelo is here!!

"Nico!! Truth or dare!!" Leo said trying to divert everyone's attention, "why me?!" Nico muttered under his breath, but Leo decided to ignore him, "dare," Nico said, sounding almost bored, "I dare you to.......kiss your crush," Leo said mischievously, grinning from ear to ear. Nico went even paler than usual, and he looked like an actual ghost, before shooting a death glare at Leo, then turning around to Will, giving him an apologetic look, and giving him a peck on his forehead, before shadow traveling out. Everyone groaned, why did Nico have to be so ignorant!! It was obvious that will liked him back, but he insisted on running away from his feelings just because he was raised in a time and place where being like him was illegal, even though he knew that we all supported his sexuality. 

Nico's PoV

After I kissed Will's forehead I heard the others groan. No doubt they where planning on making me confess my undying love for Will and then to kiss him full on the lips. I rolled my eyes at the thought as I lay on my bed (*cough* coffin *cough*) and thought about my day, Will probably hated me now and wouldn't want to talk to ever again, I cursed Leo for making me do that gods forsaken dare. I was still thinking about the game when I heard the door open and close. "I'm fine Hazel," Nico said automatically, "um, it's me, Will, Hazel is still playing the game." Will said. I started at the sound of his voice. "Oh! Um, hi Will" I said turning around awkwardly, "um, did you mean what you did back there?" He inquired thoughtfully, "oh, um, I'm so sorry about that." I said, embarrassed, "so, do you actually have a crush on me?" He asked tentatively, "well, yeah I guess I d..." But before I had even finished talking, I felt his soft lips pressed into mine and suddenly the skeleton butterflies in my stomach took of and soared.

Will's PoV 

When I kissed Nico, I was terrified I had overstepped the boundary, I mean, this is Nico we're talking about, The ghost King, with no emotions, but all these thoughts where dispelled when he kissed back.  
Suddenly we heard a loud whoop, and we broke apart suddenly only to see all our friends looking in through various window's and doors at us in the Hades cabin. Suddenly Nico was incredibly embarrassed by it all and went as red as a tomato as he glared, slightly sheepishly out at them, before he got up and closed the curtains, and chucked everyone else out of his cabin. "So, do you want to go out with me?" I asked hesitantly,  
"yeah, sure, sounds good" Nico replied. 

When I got back to my cabin I laid down in my bed, thinking about my amazing day, and when it was time for me to go back to the infirmary I practically skipped through the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy!! Solangelo!!! Next chapter I will probably do a bit more about Charlie cause I feel like I haven't written about her for a while!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please comment on what you think is good and bad about this story.
> 
> -Peppyquack


End file.
